Kiss the Boy
by MangaManiac6
Summary: Ruka saw him, sitting there across the way. He didn't have a lot to say, but there was something about him. He didn't know why, but he was dying to try. He wanted to – kiss the boy. RxN. Slash.


**Summary: **Ruka saw him, sitting there across the way. He didn't have a lot to say, but there was something about him. He didn't know why, but he was dying to try. He wanted to – kiss the boy. RxN Slash.

**Pairing: **RukaNatsu

**Warning: **Slash

* * *

**Kiss the Boy**

**By: MM6**

Ruka couldn't be bothered to let the information Narumi spout to actually sink into his brain. It wouldn't matter if he failed every test or didn't come to class. (He actually did skip class more than the average student, but he was smart enough not to fail.) It still wouldn't have mattered, since Ruka was Natsume's best friend.

As Natsume's best friend, he got privileges. He didn't have to do well in school, and could never be expelled. But Ruka's mother didn't raise a fool. He stayed in line, ninety percent of the time. Except for the occasional broken window that came with hanging around with Natsume, he didn't do anything to harm the school. He was- as Natsume put it – a goody-two-shoes by nature.

He felt a rather tough nudge to his elbow which caused his face to fall to the desk. Rubbing his cheek, which did hurt a surprising amount, he looked accusingly at the direction he felt the push. Ruka was greeted by Natsume, smirking like a cat. "You as bored as I am?"

Ruka nodded affirmatively, "You couldn't have poked me awake or something?"

"Sorry," He didn't mean it, "Let's go the roof."

The blonde's frown lightened and nodded again in approval. The two stood up immediately, not bothering to gather their books and headed for the door. A few of their friends began to get up to join, but Natsume put up his hand. They slumped back in their seats, a bit put it out, and the rest of the class went on with their business.

It was starting to become a regular thing, Natsume and Ruka, only Natsume and Ruka, leave during Narumi's classes. Some people wondered why Natsume didn't let the others in their gang, but for the most part, they had final exams to worry about.

They slid the door behind them closed and started down the hallway. Ruka couldn't help smle as teachers and staff bowed to them hesitantly. "It really pays to be associated with you." He mumbled, watching an annoyed nurse walk off.

"Hng." Natsume grunted.

"Hey, Natsume," Ruka started. They had reached the door that lead to the roof at this point and were making their way up the stairs, "Why don't you let the guys come with?"

"They're a pain." Natsume answered bluntly, opening the second door which opened to the gated rooftop. "All they do is talk; it really gets on my nerves."

The blonde smiled, "I bet if you told them that, they would stop. They listen to whatever you say."

"I don't want a 'Yes Sir' following me around." Natsume grumbled, sliding down along the fence.

Ruka's smile grew as he slid down next to Natsume. This is what he liked about Natsume. He had power, looks, and brains, but not the power hungry-ness that most people with these attributes seemed to have. In all honesty, Natsume just wanted to be an ordinary kid.

"… And that's why you're my best friend." Natsume murmured.

Ruka blinked, "Huh?"

Natsume glared at him, a disapproving grunt escaping his lips, "Honestly, do you hear a word I say?"

"Er, yeah – except just then." Ruka patted Natsume's back, an apologetic smile on his face.

"I was saying, you're the only person I know who doesn't treat me like a ladder, using me just to climb higher up the social totem pole. And that's why you're my best friend."

Ruka's cheeks turned a very light pink, barely visible, though he could feel the intense burn of them as if he was on fire. "Thanks, I suppose. You're mine too. My best friend I mean."

"I would hope so; we've been together for a while now." Natsume pulled out a manga from who knew where, and put it on his face. They're conversation was over until Natsume decided to resume.

Ruka, without his own manga to read, was left to ponder the words of Natsume and their effect on him. He wasn't even sure why the words had an effect on him. He had just been told he was Natsume's friend, and he had known that much for himself. But in spite of himself, his brain was whirring and his heart was pounding. Maybe he was ill.

The blonde looked over at the raven haired, apparently sleeping soundly next to him. Then, something must have possessed him to do his next action; since he was positive he wouldn't do it himself. He leaned towards Natsume, kissing the only part of his face that wasn't covered by the book, his lips. Ruka moved back after a few seconds, in a daze. Natsume's lips were surprisingly soft. He was snapped back to Earth when a crow cawed loudly.

What had he just done? He crab-walked away so quickly when he hit the wall of the little building like structure that lead back into the school, it hurt. He rubbed the back of his head in pain, still watching Natsume. The other boy hadn't moved at all, still asleep. Ruka let out a breath of relief, stood up and hurried to the door. He slipped in, and hurried down the stairs, his heart fluttering madly, and this time, his face entirely tomato red.

Ruka didn't understand himself. He loved Natsume, but as his brother, right? He would do anything for Natsume, but as a best friend would do for another best friend, right? Ruka wanted to be with Natsume until he died, but as anyone would want to with their best friend, right?

He reached the end of the stairs and hurried into the hallway, still panting. He quickly navigated himself to his homeroom, where Narumi was still idly chatting away about Shakespeare or whatever. Ruka found his seat, ignoring the stares and questioning looks from his classmates. It was rare for either Natsume or Ruka to return so quickly after leaving class, especially to return alone. Ideally, this wouldn't have been the place to return to, but without Natsume, a teacher would have made him come back anyway.

Ruka covered his head in his arms as Narumi's drawl about Romano or something and Juliet went on, his cheeks still burning like the surface of the sun. What the hell was this? Ruka couldn't understand. He hadn't thought. Or rather, the only thought that went through his brain was that he wanted to kiss Natsume. But that wasn't the thought a best friend would think of their best friend, but that wasn't even the whole thing.

The thing that really troubled Ruka was that he wanted to do it again.


End file.
